New Kid
by DemonGirl126
Summary: AU Ulquiorra is the new kid at Hueco Mundo High School. Yaoi!  Not in the first chapter.
1. Intro

**Hello Everyone~**

**I just wanted to take this time to explain what's happening in this story. I should start by telling you that this is an AU (Alternate Universe) story. Here's the basic concept; it takes place in Hueco Mundo High School. Of course this is where the arrancars go to school. The story follows Ulquiorra's point of view mainly (it's still in third person). Ulquiorra is an emo that has just transferred Hueco Mundo High and of course, no one likes him. Poor Ulqui-chan :( So yeah, that's pretty much it… you can go read it now. :) Hope you enjoy. 3**

~x~X~x~

Ulquiorra brought the razor to his wrist for the second time that day. He sighed softly. _You know you shouldn't do this to yourself,_ something in the back of his mind whispered to him. _Fuck off,_ he thought back. With a sharp inhale, he raked the razor across his pale flesh.

The first cut brought pleasure,

The second brought pain,

The third cut made him shiver,

The forth cut made rain.

On his wrist now lay four neat, crimson lines, each of them spilling more blood then the last. It was rare that he would ever make that many cuts. The only reason he did it now was because he was stressed. He and his family had just moved across the country. He had to leave everyone behind. Now, he didn't know anyone, he had no friends, and he just transferred to an entirely new school that he knew nothing about. Tomorrow was supposed to be his first day.

Ulquiorra trembled as he felt blood flowing steadily from his arm. He loved this feeling. He loved the pain more than anything else.

He was a very rare type of person. He was beyond masochistic. Not only did he enjoy pain, it was pleasure to him. He didn't actually feel pain. For as long as he could remember, pleasure had always replaced it. When he hit his foot on something, where most people would double over in pain, it would make him horny. If he got cut, it would get him hard. This was why cutting brought more stress relief then most people would get.

Ulquiorra leaned back against his bathroom wall. He let his injured arm fall limp at his side. He could feel the world fading and cold start to sweep him. It slowly devoured his senses until there was nothing left except deep sleep.


	2. Well This Is Unexpected

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The sound was like a knife stabbing Ulquiorra's brain. If there was one thing he hated, it was alarm clocks. He still lay on the bathroom floor where he had passed out the night before. He glanced down at the floor and saw a huge dark red puddle of blood. He chuckled at it as he attempted to get up. Sadly, his attempt failed. He stumbled and fell back to the floor.

"Damn it!" He cursed aloud. He sat there for a while to allow enough time for some blood to get back into his brain. He attempted again to remove himself from the floor. This time, he was successful.

After hitting the alarm clock to shut it up, he looked at the display to see that it had only been going off for ten minutes. That meant he still had fifteen to get ready. He stalked over to his dresser and picked out a black Asking Alexandria shirt and a pair of gray skinny jeans. He went back to his bathroom and got a bandage from the medicine cabinet. He wrapped around his wrist and slipped on a tight, deep purple jacket.

Ulquiorra slipped down the stairs and peeked around the corner to see if someone was waiting for him. There was no one there. Boy, wasn't he lucky.

"Ulquiorra!" Or maybe not so lucky. He turned around to see his mother towering over him. She looked pissed off as usual. He briefly wondered what it was this time. She looked down at him with cold, emotionless eyes. "Where are you going off to so fast?"

"Uh, school." She yanked his wrist and pulled back the sleeve of his jacket. She frowned at the bandage.

"What's this?" She demanded harshly. Ulquiorra smirked to himself. Like she cared what it was. She knew he cut himself, but she never gave a shit anyway.

"I scraped my arm on some glass." He lied. He hoped it would get him out of the house quicker if she didn't question him. But, alas, luck was being a bitch today.

"That's a damn lie! I know what you did! You did it to yourself, didn't you! What the fuck is wrong with you. You're a fucking freak of nature!" Beyond that, Ulquiorra didn't hear much more. He had learned to block out her rants long ago.

As his mother continued to yell at him, Ulquiorra walked over to the fridge and opened it. He sighed as he saw nothing of interest.

"Ulquiorra," He could hear his dad calling from the living room. His mom was still yelling at him but she had gotten significantly quieter.

"Yeah dad?" Ulquiorra looked around the corner to find his dad coming down the stairs.

"I just wanted to let you know that your school called. They said when you get there today to go to the principal and he'll give you your schedule."

"Ok, thanks dad." He headed toward the door. His mom called after him as he walked down the sidewalk.

"You're so fucking ungrateful! I shouldn't even let you back in this fucking house when you get back!" Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. His mom never meant anything she said. No matter what it was, she never followed threw with it.

When Ulquiorra finally reached the end of his street, the bus was already there. He walked up to it and stepped inside. The driver was a strange looking man. He had either dark purple or black hair, big full lips and he looked way too egotistical. He was type of person that you might expect to spend at least two hours in front of the mirror getting ready when they only had to run to grocery store.

"Hello there, you must be Ulquiorra. I am Mr. Chulhorne, the greatest and most beautiful bus driver who ever lived." Ulquiorra gave him a strange look and headed to the back of the bus. He almost lost his balance as it lurched forward.

As he made his way down the isle, he saw a _lot_ of things that he never wanted to witness in his lifetime. There was a couple making out in one seat. In another, there was a girl giving some random guy a blow job.

There was one group in particular that caught his eye. They weren't doing anything out of the ordinary; they were just sitting around each other talking. It was just the way they looked at him. As he passed, they all stopped what they were doing and glared at him. Ulquiorra's intuition told him to stay _far_ away from these people.

As he got to his seat, he glanced back up the row to find one person from that group sneering at him. This one had teal colored hair and he looked dangerous. Ulquiorra shrank back in his seat and away from the frightening gaze of the other boy.

Throughout the entire bus ride, Ulquiorra was wondering what the school would be like. If the bus was that bad, the school couldn't be any better. This was probably the type of school where anything was acceptable but no one is accepted. You have a group and you stick with it or you have no friends and have to fend for yourself.

After what seemed like forever, the bus finally pulled to the school. All hope of a normal, inviting school that Ulquiorra had was instantly shattered. The outside of the school was covered in graffiti and the bricks were starting to crumble. Gangs of people were hanging around the door.

Ulquiorra took a deep breath and summoned his courage. He stepped off the bus and started heading toward the run-down building. The blue haired boy from earlier was in front of Ulquiorra. He turned around and smirked at him. Ulquiorra turned away and headed inside.

He walked down the hall and was horrified. He had been right about everything being acceptable. There were some kids smoking in front of the lockers and some girls standing with them that looked like professional prostitutes. Ulquiorra shuddered. He had never seen anything so disgusting in his life.

After a long walk through the school, Ulquiorra finally found the main office. He walked in and a young receptionist glanced up at him.

"Hello," the blonde said in a monotone voice. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm new here and I was told to see the principal for my schedule."

"Oh, you must be Ulquiorra. Yes, he's waiting for you in his office. Third door on the left."

"Thanks." He reached the door and knocked.

"Come in." Ulquiorra could hear someone call from the other side of the door. He opened it and peeked in to see a man sitting behind a desk. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back and he wore a white suit.

"Hello," He said in a deep, velvety voice. "Ah, you must be the new student. My name is Sousuke Aizen. I'm the principal of this fine establishment." Ulquiorra scoffed at the words. In no way could this school be a 'fine establishment.'

"Uh, I was told to come here for my schedule."

"Oh course," the man said. He reached in his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Ulquiorra and said, "If you have any problems with your classes or you want to change them, go see the guidance counselor, Mr. Kaname, and he'll help you with that."

"Thank you," Ulquiorra said as he turned to leave. He looked down at the paper and read the list of classes. He groaned as he read the classes he had. One of then was history. He absolutely hated history. It was the most painfully boring subject he had ever had the displeasure of attending.

He sighed and headed blindly for the counselor's office. He had no idea where he was going and by the time the snapped out of his thoughts, he was hopelessly lost. He groaned and continued walking.

"Hey!" Ulquiorra glanced up. "Hey you! Emo kid!" It was the blue haired guy again. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes as the other boy walked towards him.

"Yes?" He said in an uninterested tone.

"Do you know who I am?" The other boy said harshly.

"Well, I just moved here so, I would think not." The boy narrowed his eyes.

He turned to the others that were with him and said, "Hey guys, looks like we've got ourselves a fuckin' smartass." He turned back to Ulquiorra with fire in his eyes. "The name's Grimmjow. I own this fuckin' place!"

"Hmm, well you should really consider taking better care of it." Grimmjow sneered at him. He could here some other people snickering in the background. Grimmjow took a step closer to Ulquiorra so that he was right in his face.

"I fuckin' hate you." He grumbled.

"Why? You don't even know me."

"Do I have to have a reason to hate you? In fact," He added with a deep growl, "I hate you so much that it makes me horny."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at the strange remark. He knew that a lot of people hated him, but to hate him _that_ much…

"Oh, is that so?" He replied in a cocky tone. The next thing he knew, he was trapped between a brick wall and Grimmjow's body. The other boy was so close to face that they were almost touching… almost.

"Yeah," Grimmjow smirked as he spoke, "And you know what I'm gonna do about it?"

Ulquiorra had a pretty good idea. He knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"Well, let's see. Judging from the position we're in and the fact that you're horny, I'm guessing that you're going to fuck me. Am I right?"

Grimmjow's smirk grew as the other teen spoke. "Since that's what you expect, I'd hate to let you down." He slammed Ulquiorra down on the floor, flipping him over onto his stomach. A tan hand gripped the black locks at the base of Ulquiorra's neck, pushing his face into the floor. He forcefully pulled off the other boy's jeans, exposing him to the all-too accepting crowd forming around the two. Ripping the shirt off the pale teen's back, he tossed the article of clothing behind him.

Fully naked and pinned to a disgusting floor, Ulquiorra was nearly beside himself in shock. This wasn't exactly where he'd planned to see himself, especially so early on his first day of school.

Before he knew what was happening, Grimmjow had – without any foreplay, lube, or preparation of any kind – greedily entered him from behind. Ulquiorra screamed out partially from the pleasure of being stretched so suddenly, but mostly because as Grimmjow entered him he rammed directly into his prostate; sending shockwaves of intense pleasure coursing up his spine. Grimmjow paused for a few seconds, being nice enough to allow Ulquiorra to adjust to his huge cock.

Those brief few seconds felt like forever to Ulquiorra, who was starting to get impatient. His cock was dripping from excitement, shivers raking his body. If the bastard didn't move in the next few seconds –

"Move dammit!" Ulquiorra demanded in a scream.

Grimmjow smirked. "Kinky son-of-a-bitch, aren't ya?"

After the words left his lips, Grimmjow began pounding ruthlessly into Ulquiorra. The smaller man writhed below him as several waves of pleasure were sent throughout his body. Grimmjow let out an animalistic groan. The friction of his cock against Ulquiorra's tight hole was incredible.

Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's body starting to give way, but he wasn't quite finished. He reached down and grabbed Ulquiorra's arms, pulling them back and giving him full control. The pale teen shivered as Grimmjow's thrust became more forceful and pleasurable. Every thrust brought the angered seme deeper into him.

The cheers of the crowd around them could barely be heard by them over their own moans. Grimmjow could feel his orgasm approaching. With just a few more thrusts, he shuddered and came inside Ulquiorra. He dropped the smaller man, not even bothering to finish him off.

He got up and zipped up his pants, smirking down at the incredibly arousing sight of a helpless Ulquiorra.

"I hope you learned from this. You're my bitch now. See ya later." With that, Grimmjow left Ulquiorra laying on the floor still hard and wanting release. The crowd dispersed, leaving behind a tall blonde boy who stared down at Ulquiorra.

"Well, that was quite a show… Hmm, I see he didn't let you cum. That can be annoying." Ulquiorra glanced up at the blonde. "My name is Ilfort by the way. You know, I could help you out with that if you want."

Ulquiorra sat up and leaned against the wall. "Does he do that to everyone?" He asked in a worn out tone.

"Hmm, not to _everyone_. There have been some rumors but I don't think he's ever displayed it quite like that. I've never seen him do that before." Ulquiorra sighed. That was the first time he had ever experienced anything quite like that. It had felt amazing.

"So, about helping you with that not-so-little problem… Would you like me to help?" Ulquiorra leaned his head back against the wall. He figured, since he had already been fucked in front the entire school on his first day, why not let some guy that he didn't know suck him off.

"Sure, what ever. I don't really mind." Ilfort smiled. He kneeled down in front of Ulquiorra and spread the teen's legs. He leaned down and slipped Ulquiorra's surprisingly large cock into his mouth.

Ulquiorra's eyes shot open at the sudden warmth that surrounded him. He had already been close to cumming thanks to Grimmjow. Ilfort smirked and swallowed him all the way to the base. He tightened his throat muscles suddenly, pushing Ulquiorra over the edge.

The pale man gasped as the came in Ilfort's mouth. The blonde swallowed the liquid and sat up. He licked some cum off of the corner of his mouth erotically and smiled.

"Wow, you're fast. Well then, that takes care of that. You feel better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks, I guess." Ulquiorra stood and gathered up his clothes. He felt pain shoot up his back that instantly turned to pleasure. He chocked down a moan and tried to ignore the feeling. He began walking around looking for the bathroom. If he learned one thing while wandering the school, it was where the bathroom was. He had passed it about seven times.

He walked through the hallways, shamelessly displaying his ass for everyone passing by.

~x~X~x~

The silver haired teacher gazed out the door of room 215. There was a pale boy that he had never seen before proudly walking down the hall. He had never seen the boy before so he figured it must have been the new student that everyone was going on about.

He almost passed out at the sight of the boy. He was totally naked. That wasn't all; as the boy passed, he noticed that there was some cum dripping from his entrance. He had heard from some students that Grimmjow had already fucked him in the middle of the lobby (things like that traveled really fast in that school) but he didn't think that kid would be shameless enough to just not even bother getting dressed before going about his business. He mentally applauded the pale boy. From that moment on, he decided; He had to take that boy himself – whether he liked it or not.


End file.
